


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angel Siwon, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels vs. Demons, Armageddon, Dramedy, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fallen Angels, Gruff Siwon, M/M, Mentioned Crowley (Good Omens), Mentioned Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Near Death Experiences, Opposites Attract, Partly Inspired By Good Omens, Siwon-centric, Teacher Heechul, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk





	Untitled

**1:24 PM**

**Jungsoo:** _So how's your day been so far?_

Heechul sighs heavily before texting Jungsoo back about the stressful day that he's had so far.

**Heechul:** _I want to home and sleep for sixteen hours_

**Jungsoo:** _Wow_

**Jungsoo:** _That bad huh?_

**Heechul:** _You honestly have no idea_

**Jungsoo:** _I think that I've got a pretty good idea_

**Heechul:** _Try me Park Jungsoo_


End file.
